Hot as Jun
by Marista
Summary: Zuko gets a visit from the sexy bounty hunter Jun. Rated M for sexual content, but it's nothing graphic. Please R/R.


**Hot as Jun**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Avatar, what a shame.

Zuko was on the deck of his blessedly empty ship. The cook needed supplies so they had to pull into a port, and since this was a friendly town, everyone else was clamoring for shore leave. Zuko allowed his entire crew to leave and opted to stay alone on the ship.

He decided to take advantage of the situation and meditate on the deck for once, followed by a workout. No noise, no distractions and most importantly no interruptions.

Zuko sat in the healing rays of the sun for almost an hour doing breathing exercises and allowing the rays to fill his body. Feeling strengthened and renewed, he stood and began going through some exercise drills.

His workout was interrupted by the sound of someone walking up the plank. He sighed, he had hoped that the men would take longer to return. He turned and stopped dead in his tracks when he realized it was a woman. One that he'd never expected to see again.

"Jun??" Zuko said with surprise. "Why are **YOU** here?" his voice full of suspicion.

"Is that anyway to greet a guest?" Jun practically purred.

"Guests are invited. You've taken it upon yourself to come here. So, why are you here?"

Jun swung her hair over her shoulder and gave Zuko a seductive smile. "Well Prince I was hoping to talk to you about something. Permission to come aboard."

Zuko nodded and Jun sashayed her way aboard.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"You're very direct. No hospitality, not even the offer for a little water?" Jun licked her lips as she looked up at him.

Zuko frowned as he could hear his uncle's admonitions ringing in his ear. She was right; he should show her at least some hospitality.

"Follow me."

They walked through the door down towards the galley. "Where's your crew? Did they finally get tired of you?"

"They're out on shore leave. I was hoping to get some private time… and then you showed up." Zuko poured a cup of water and handed it to her. "You have your water."

"Yes. I do." She slowly raised the cup to her lips and eyed Zuko appraisingly. "Actually I came here looking for work. You and your uncle paid me handsomely last time I helped you track down the Avatar." She was now openly letting her eyes roam all over his body. "Unfortunately, I got a bit overconfident in a couple of card games and well, you can figure out the rest. I was hoping for a 2nd chance to work for you."

"What are you looking at?" he said with annoyance.

"I just didn't get a good look at you last time I worked for you. I was focused on getting the job done. I didn't realize you were so well built under all that armor. Nor did I realize how handsome you are."

"Why would you say that? I'm disfigured." He replied as he looked away.

"No, not at all. Yes, you have a scar, but it gives your face character. Without it, you'd be just another pretty boy. Now you're a pretty boy with intrigue."

Zuko looked up at her, obviously put at ease by her words. '**She thinks I'm handsome'**. Zuko suddenly felt the need to keep her interested in him. He wanted to impress her. He wanted her to like him.

"How old are you?"

"I'm… uh… 20" he blurted out the lie, not wanting to seem like a child to her.

"Really?" June moved in slightly and ran a gentle hand against his cheek. "20 years old and you still don't shave?"

Zuko looked down.

"How old are you really?"

"I'm 16."

Jun tugged at the belt around the waist of his vest and looked at him appraisingly when it fell open. "16 with a body like this." Despite his best efforts at being calm Zuko's breath caught as she ran her hand over his toned chest and down his well-defined six-pack stomach, "You are perfection. Absolutely beautiful." She looked at his lower abdomen and noted the light hair that was just starting to grow there.

"Hmmm. So young and fresh" she almost purred. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"N-N-No. We're at sea most of the time."

"What a shame. Have you ever been with a woman Prince?"

Zuko felt his mouth go dry and simply shook his head.

"Have you ever kissed a girl?"

Again, he shook his head.

Jun continued to move her hand down its southern direction, slid her hand down over his manhood, and gave a gentle squeeze. She relished the tiny groan from Zuko and took note that his breathing was becoming shallower. "Nice package. It would seem you are extraordinarily well built all over." She could feel him beginning to stiffen in his pants.

Zuko winced when Jun removed her hand from him; he had never felt anything so exquisite. Jun moved her hands to the top button of her vest. Zuko's eyes were glued to that spot as she slowly undid the first button. She took a deep breath making her chest heave before she slowly undid the second button. Zuko stared at her like he was in a trance.

She stopped undoing her buttons waiting for him to continue to unbutton her vest, or at least ask her to do it; but he only stood there staring.

"Don't you want to touch me? Don't you want to kiss me?" The speechless Prince nodded.

Zuko's trembling hand slowly moved up towards Jun. He was holding his breath nervous and excited, and nearly jumped out of his skin when the door to the galley burst open.

Jun jumped as well, then they saw Iroh standing there looking very angry. He quickly surveyed the room and took in Jun's extra exposed cleavage and Zuko's trouser covered hard on. "Prince Zuko, I would advise you to return to your quarters. It's time for your meditation."

"But.. I..."

"Now, Zuko". Iroh said firmly, but gently. Normally Zuko wouldn't have allowed anyone to give him orders on his own ship, but his mind was still reeling from his brief interaction with Jun. He quickly walked from the galley and straight to his quarters where he took up residence in front of his meditation candles. He didn't start meditating right away as his mind was still trying to figure out what just happened, or almost happened."

After about an hour Zuko heard the sound of his uncle opening the door.

"Where's Jun?"

"She's gone."

"Gone. Uncle why? I…"

Iroh cut his Nephew off. "Zuko we need to talk."

Zuko sat back and waited to hear what his uncle had to say.

"Zuko, I had Jun interrogated by the men."

"Why?"

"I've seen her kind many times before. She's an opportunist, and cannot be trusted."

"But she was just looking for work, and then… well, uh… you see she noticed…" Iroh wanted to spare his nephew having to recount the details.

"Zuko, Jun came here to seduce you."

"What? Why?"

"It turns out she's pregnant. When she heard we were in port she evidently she made a beeline here to find you. Her plan was to sleep with you and claim you as the father of her baby. A move that would ensure that she and her baby would be taken care of, or at least financially supplied for the rest of her life."

Zuko just hung his head with profound disappointment. "She was lying the whole time. She lied… about everything." His hand went up and gently touched his scar.

"Zuko. I can't even begin to understand what you're going through. You are 16 and you should be at home in the nation where you would have had the opportunity to find a nice girl to date by now. Your first kiss should be with a girl that you think is special, not some rat like Jun. Remember that it is something that you can only experience once, so it should be with someone special."

"I understand."

"I don't know what she said to you, and I don't need to know. But I will tell you that you are a very handsome young man, scar or not. And any woman would be happy to have your interest."

"Thank you uncle, but were not exactly surrounded by women of any nation here."

"Give it time. In spite of your location I know you will come across a nice young lady."

"I want to return to meditation Uncle."

"Of course."

"I'll see you at dinner."

Zuko sat in meditative position realizing the only girl he knew outside the fire nation was that water peasant that traveled with the Avatar. He just shook his head. He had to admit to himself that he thought she was pretty, but being that they were on opposite sides of the war there was no way she was even an option. Finally Zuko was able to completely clear is mind and entered into silent meditation.


End file.
